reunion - when the star hold the moon
by ariesassy
Summary: This story will tell you how the stars are trying to hold the moon. How the stars are trying to stay with the moon forever... "Cukup kau nikmati saja lukisan agung Tuhan dengan segenggam kehangatan yang menjalar nyaman di tubuhmu ketika kugenggam tanganmu lembut. Kupastikan genggamanku takkan mengerat ataupun melemah, karena aku tahu kau takkan pergi dari sampingku." xiuhan oneshot


Reunion – When the Star Hold the Sun

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, but the plot and story are mine only.

Cast : Xiuhan

Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, fluff (maybe?), chara death

Author's note : sedikit aneh, semoga readers paham dengan ceritanya. Italic paragraph adalah flash back.

Enjoy it!

**_This story will tell you how the stars are trying to hold the moon. How the stars are trying to stay with the moon forever..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hai, My Minnie Minseokkie! Apa kabarmu? Apakah kau bahagia setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya kita berpisah? Tak bertemu pandang satu sama lain, saling tak bersua...

Hei, harusnya kau balik bertanya padaku. Bagaimana keadaanku sekarang ini? Apakah aku bahagia? Bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku selama sepuluh tahun ini?

Hahaha... akhirnya, kau bertanya juga tentang keadaanku. Tapi, sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, biarkanlah aku tertawa sejenak. Menertawakan tingkahmu yang terlihat malu-malu di hadapanku. Dengan rona merah yang berpendar transparan di kedua belah pipi putih pucat khas kulit Korea yang tembam. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan literan keringat... ups, maaf. Maksudku dengan literan 'parfum' yang mengalir dari pori-pori tubuhmu membuatku selalu ingin didekatmu.

Kau ingat? Dulu, aku suka sekali menyentuh pipimu yang tembam. Sering kali kau harus menutupi wajahmu dari tangan-tangan jahilku. Dan kau sering sekali mengerucutkan bibirmu ketika aku mengomentari tentang pipimu. Ya, pipimu terlalu elastis... sungguh menggemaskan.

Ah, sampai dimana kita tadi? oh ya, aku ingat. Kabarku tentu baik-baik saja, terlalu bahagia malah. Kini, aku dapat menggapai impianku yang sebenarnya menjadi sosok yang sering muncul di layar tv. Dan kau tahu? Aku telah menginjakkan kakiku di Negerimu, negeri yang menjadi tempat tinggal idolku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Beruntungnya, aku masuk dalam satu manajemen dengan idolku. Nanti akan kuberikan satu fotoku bersama Yunho _sunbae_-_nim_ atau Changmin _sunbae_-_nim_ di pertemuan kita yang lain agar kau iri padaku. Hihihihi...

Hei! Kenapa kau mencubit lenganku?! Sakit bodoh! Harusnya kau ucapkan selamat padaku, bukannya mencubitku dengan kekuatan monster dari jari lentikmu. Lihat, sekarang lenganku memerah gara-gara ulahmu.

Oke, untuk kali ini kubiarkan kau mencubitku semalaman penuh. Karena setelah kita bertemu, aku harus pergi ke Negeri Sakura untuk mengadakan konser bersama grupku. Oh ya, aku berperan sebagai _lead dancer_ juga _lead vocalist_ di grupku. Hebat bukan? Aku yakin, kau pasti tak percaya dengan pencapaianku. Tapi percayalah, ini kenyataannya.

Menyebalkan. Kau malah memandang langit daripada menatap wajah sahabatmu yang sudah lama tak kau sapa ini. Hmm, harusnya aku memaklumi kebiasaanmu memandangi bulan di setiap malam. Apalagi malam ini adalah saatnya sang rembulan bersinar terang di langit. Yep, bulan purnama di pertengahan musim penghujan sangatlah indah. Bahkan, aku dapat mencium bau lavender yang tumbuh subur di bukit ini.

Sepertinya memandangi langit bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk mengisi reuni kita malam ini. Apalagi dengan taburan bintang yang menghiasi langit gelap nan cerah tanpa seberkas awan cirrus sedikitpun. Membentuk berbagai rasi bintang yang indah. Emm, coba aku absen, orion... scorpio... huh, aku tak hafal rasi lainnya. Terlihat idiot, tapi aku tak peduli.

Kau ingat? Kau selalu tersenyum bangga ketika menyebutkan bulan. Dan aku akan melengkapinya dengan menyebutkan bintang. Aku ikut bangga ketika bulan dan bintang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, mewarnai langit ketika kegelapan merajai angkasa... ya kan, My Minnie Minseokkie? Aku benar kan?

Ssst, kau tak perlu mengerutkan kening seperti itu. cukup kau nikmati saja lukisan agung Tuhan dengan segenggam kehangatan yang menjalar nyaman di tubuhmu ketika kugenggam tanganmu lembut. Kupastikan genggamanku takkan mengerat ataupun melemah, karena aku tahu kau takkan pergi dari sampingku.

Aku ingat dan selalu ingat kehangatan ini. Sensasi tenang yang terjalin ketika kau menggenggam tanganku di saat aku tertawa, gelisah dan menangis. Sungguh, aku menyukai momen dimana kau menggenggam tanganku di awal pertemuan kita. Dan hal ini akan menjadi momen favoritku bersamamu.

Ah, hujan?! Kenapa bisa ada hujan di langit yang cerah ini?! tapi kau malah tersenyum ketika butir-butir air langit menusuk kulitmu bagaikan jarum kecil. Senyummu, membuat bibirku yang jarang tersenyum kini melengkung sempurna bak pelangi. Sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang memanggilku, sepertinya waktuku telah habis.

Emm, bisakah kau memelukku? Setidaknya, aku ingin menyalurkan semua rasa rinduku padamu dengan pelukan ini. Entah kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu di tempat ini. Di waktu yang tepat seperti ini.

Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh? yang membeku ketika akhirnya kau memelukku? Mungkin saja, sebab aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau memelukku! Dan kau tahu? Pelukan ini adalah pelukan keduamu setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Haruskah aku menangis?

Sepertinya iya. Sebab _papila_ku dapat mengecap rasa asin dari air yang masuk kedalam mulutku. Walaupun sedikit hambar karena air mataku bercampur dengan air hujan, tapi aku menikmatinya.

Ugh, kau tersenyum meledek padaku. Kau menahan tawamu selagi melihatku menangis seperti ini. Tapi sejenak kemudian, kubalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Bye, My Minnie Minseokkie."

Setelah itu, kau pergi dan aku kembali pada duniaku.

"Sudah puas bertemu kembali dengan 'Kekasihmu'?" tanya seseorang dengan seragam putih tersenyum kalem. Aku membalas dengan senyum lima jari, menunjukkan deretan gigiku yang rapi padanya. Menunjukkan bahwa aku bahagia. Ralat, benar-benar bahagia.

"Baiklah, pulang sekarang?" tanyanya lagi setelah mengangguk paham. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian tangannya menggenggam tanganku menuju bangunan besar bercat putih pucat dengan papan nama dipuncak gedungnya.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Beijing.

.

.

.

_Kau lagi-lagi terlambat, dan aku harus menunggumu sejam penuh di cafe favorit kita sendirian. Hanya ditemani dengan segelas green tea milk kesukaanku aku menunggumu, menatap jalan raya yang berada tepat di depan cafe. Bola mata cokelatku menatap bosan pada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tanpa istirahat sedikitpun._

_Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau melambaikan tanganmu dari seberang jalan sesaat setelah pandangan kita saling bertemu. Kau bergegas menyeberang jalan raya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Dan semua terjadi._

_Mataku masih sehat untuk melihat tubuhmu yang melayang lalu tergeletak tak berdaya sesaat setelah tubuhmu terhantam truk. Gendang telingaku masih bergetar jelas saat mendengar bunyi tulang lenganmu dan rusukmu yang retak lalu patah ketika tubuhmu mendarat sempurna di panasnya aspal yang hitam legam. Tubuhku membeku ketika ribuan tetes crimson menjadi cat baru aspal di tengah teriknya matahari._

_My Minnie Minseokkie, why? Why did you do this joke to me? This isn't funny yet. Please wake up and shout 'April Mop' to me. Please..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_The stars and the moon just seem together, but they are far apart. So, don't expect that the stars can hold the moon._**

**_***end***_**

**_A.N : harusnya saya edit flashbacknya berhubung pengen keburu update. so this is it! :D_**


End file.
